Mobile computing devices, for example, smartphones, tablets, and similar devices are increasingly being used in the medical field. However, buttons, touch screens, and other surfaces can become contaminated from dirt and pathogens (for example, bacteria, viruses, and other microorganisms) present on the hands of users. In a medical environment, contaminated equipment can spread disease.